(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an improved walking exercise apparatus.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior walking exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,585. The prior exercise apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, essentially comprises two side upright supports 1 and an I-shaped base 2. The upper ends of the side upright supports 1 are respectively, pivotally provided with a suspension bar 3. By utilizing two foot rests 4 at the bottom ends of the suspension bars 3, the user may stand on the suspending foot rests 4 and perform walking exercises. The pivotal ends of the side upright supports 1 are respectively, fixedly provided with a drive chain wheel 5. A section of a drive chain 6 is disposed on each drive chain wheel 5. Both ends of the drive chain 6 are secured to steel cables 7, 8 respectively. The steel cables 7, 8 are guided by two pivotal rollers 9 provided at the bottom ends of the side upright supports 1 to cause the drive chain wheels 5 to rotatably displace in opposite directions, so that the user may perform forward and rearward swinging movement to simulate walking by exerting suitably forces on the foot rests of the suspension bars 3. As the drive chain wheel 5 has to utilize the steel cables 7, 8 in order to change rotational direction. As a result, the space left at the bottom side of the side upright supports will be occupied and the base 2 will have to be very space-occupying. Besides, the steel cables 7, 8 may deform in shape when in use, and power transmission is not effective.